zendariums_bb_us_season_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Zendarium's BB US Season 2 Wiki
MMB Production Created the 13th of August of 2017 by 'aeliita' and 'Zendarium'. MMB Productions is a Quickly Growing Group with AMAZING Roleplays including prices going up to 1k Robux! The Group offers roleplays like Big Brother and Survivor. The Roleplays will offer you a fantastic ingame experience Big Brother US Season 2 http://zendariums-bb-us-season-2.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Brother_US_Season_2 14 Houseguests are currently in the House. Each week a Houseguest's time will be cut short. Many twists are awaiting.. Big Brother 2, closer than what you think.... -Aeliita. Zendarium's Roblox Big Brother US S2 has been said to be the most twisted Season hosted by Zendarium yet. 14 Houseguests will originaly enter, with alot of twitst Awaiting.. I'm Quick, Energetic, Happy but Fiesty if provocated. -Dodger Sexy and manipulative. A party girl with a big imagination who isnt scared to tell people what i think and starts arguments over nothing. -Cindy I'm a Dancer, Bartender -Coby I come from Texas i have a daughter called Elena which is 8 years old i dont like seeing people who thinks they think they are more superior than other people im usually hang out with people who are chilled back and relaxed -Zoey I will Float, but then half way through step in and start causing tea -Bella I will bring peace, I am normally good at challenges and I can make friends with people who have the same interests. You either like me or hate me. -Pizza I am Fun/positive/entertaining/athletic -Paulie I am Unpredictable, honest, intimidating -Alison I am sassy, will say whats on her mind. She has tactics, is ready for whatever comes to her. Friends is an option. -Kylie Loud,Obeservant,Out Spoken I have 4 kids I live in florida -Davina Snakey and a backstabber, she is nice but you CANNOT trust her at all, she will target you when your not looking. -Skye 22 year old dancer from France. She also likes to sing. She is nice but if you don't respect her then she will make you walk out that door faster than you can say Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch. -Penelope Big Brother US Season 2 Week 1: Cindy prooved victorious in the HOH Challenge, and with that nominated Dodger and Alison, not revealing her true target yet. Dodger was also the winner of the first Carepackage in this Season, removing Persophonie's and Paulie's votes, which could have backfired, Dodger survived with a 4-1 vote, but Skye was the first person evicted. Davina, Pizza and Zoey were all ejected due to not appearing to the launch. Week 2: Bella won the Second HOH Challenge, and with the power, she decided to go after Paulie and Persophonie. Coby also won the Second Carepackage of the season, sealing his safety for the week, he was able to share Immunity with another Houseguest, he have choosen Dodger. In the Veto, Dodger won and Discarded to give the Houseguest an opportunity to send Home one of the House's targets. Persophonie was evicted in a 3-1 vote. Week 3: In a True or False HOH Competition, Alison became the new HOH, and the carepackage winner Nicki was Co-Hoh. Alison originaly nominated Cindy, and Nicki was going for Bella. With Dodger's sole vote, Bella was sent packing as the Third Juror. There was no POV since it was a Double Eviction. Category:Browse